


The Devil You Almost, Sorta, Kinda Know

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Lawrence Chronicles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey dweeb, don’t you know the rules?  I throw, and you get hit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil You Almost, Sorta, Kinda Know

“Hey, watch this.” Gabriel smirked as he scrunched up the thick copy paper. He made sure to get it in a perfect ball before chucking it off the porch and into the direction of the teenager walking down the street. It hit him square in the head. “Woo, three points!”

“Two points.” Lucifer said, not looking up from his book.

“No way; at this distance? That was definitely three points. It was on par with that white dude who used to play in Boston.”

“Lucky shot. Do it again and I might reconsider.”

“Screw you,” Gabriel muttered as he scrunched up another piece of paper. “It was totally three points. I am the king of dweeb basketball.” This time when he threw it, the kid held up his hand to keep it from hitting him. “Pass interference! Hey dweeb, don’t you know the rules? I throw, and you get hit.”

“My name is not dweeb, it’s Castiel.”

That got Lucifer to look up from his book. He only moved it down under his eyes and studied the kid with intensity. He was tall and rather scrawny. His voice was scratchy and didn’t quite command attention. His trenchcoat was not at all appropriate for the warm spring day.

“Did you say Castiel?” he asked.

“Yes.” Cas nodded.

“C'mere kid.” Lucifer called him over with his hand.

Castiel walked off the sidewalk and starting moving across the vast lawn. He was only about a block and a half from where Crowley lived; the houses were still quite large. This was the nice side of town though he couldn’t say that the boys sitting on the porch looked very nice. And then another piece of paper hit him…this time in the chest.

“Haha,” Gabriel threw his head back and laughed. “Two points!”

“You are so incredibly strange.” Lucifer cut his eyes at his companion and then went back to looking at Castiel. “You're not from around here, are you?”

“No.” Cas shook his head. “People ask me that a lot.”

“No doubt,” Gabriel said. “You're wearing a trenchcoat and it’s got to be like 75 degrees out here.”

“73.4 degrees.” Cas said.

“For real?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

“For real.” Cas nodded.

“How do you know that?” Lucifer asked.

“My watch told me.” Cas held up his wrist with the large watch on it. It slipped down his skinny wrist. He shook his arm to push it back down. “Though it may not be entirely accurate due to the heat of the sun and my skin.”

“You lost me.” Gabriel said.

Lucifer shook his head and waved his hand to shut his cousin up. He needed to have an important conversation. Gabriel rarely engaged in important conversation.

“Castiel, what do you think of _The Da Vinci Code_?” Lucifer asked.

“I don’t think anything of it. I've never read it.”

“It’s one of the most popular books in the world.” Gabriel guffawed. “Can you read?”

“I can read.” Cas replied nodding.

Lucifer chucked the paperback at him, impressed when he caught it. 

“Read it, then let me know what you think.”

“Sure.”

“How’s your pitching arm?” Gabriel asked.

“Gabe…please.” Lucifer sighed.

“I'm just saying.”

“Actually, you're not saying anything. You're asking.”

“You're a dick.” Gabriel threw a piece of paper at his cousin.

“Crowley’s a dick.” Cas smiled when he said it.

“You and I agree on something.” Gabriel said laughing.

“Dean Winchester said so.”

“You know Dean Winchester?” Lucifer asked.

“We’re friends.” Cas nodded.

“You are so lying.” Gabriel said. “Dean Winchester doesn’t have any friends. He's into the whole brooding Midwestern boy thing. Chicks dig that.”

“You have no idea what chicks dig.” Lucifer said.

“Not true…I hooked up with that girl at that party that time.”

“You're the worst damn liar on the planet, Gabe. Seriously, you suck.”

“You swallow.” Gabriel stuck out his tongue.

“No, we really are.” Cas interrupted their catfight. “I know Dean's a little difficult but I understand him.”

“What else do you understand?” Lucifer asked.

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“So clearly the answer to that is nothing.”

Gabriel was tired of talking to the kid. He could smell dinner coming from the open front window. Maybe if he went inside and lurked it would be done quicker. People hated when Gabriel lurked but…food. It was worth the hate. He didn’t bother to say goodbye. Lucifer leaned closer, his elbows resting on the banister.

“We don’t see many new people around here.” He said. “New people interest me. Where are you from?”

“I've lived in a lot of places.”

“Me too. You should hang with us. You should read the book and then hang with us.”

“Are you asking me to be your friend?” Cas asked.

“No, I'm not.” He shook his head. “I'm asking you to hang with us.”

“I'm confused.”

“And I'm OK with that.” Lucifer leaned back. He picked up the book sitting beside him on the wrought iron table. This one was _Hollywood Wives_ by Jackie Collins. He once again raised it in front of his face. “See you around, Cas.”

“It’s Castiel.” 

Lucifer didn’t respond, he just kept reading. Cas stood there for a few minutes and then decided it was better to go on his way. He slipped the book into the pocket of his trenchcoat. He wasn’t doing anything later tonight and had already gone through many of the books in the Crowley library. 

Fiction wasn’t usually his thing but his parents told him that he needed to try something different. They also told him to make new friends. Maybe Cas could kill two birds with one stone. As long as that meant what he thought it did, he would do it.

***


End file.
